The long range objective of our work is to develop an understanding of chemoreception in mammals. In this project we propoe to continue our biochemical studes of the properties of a putative receptor protein for sweet taste, and to clarify the role of cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase and modifiers of this enzyme in bitter taste stimulation.